


Love is a strong thing

by panthers25



Series: Java and Jolie [1]
Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthers25/pseuds/panthers25
Summary: I wrote this series years ago on Jessica and Antonio message board. No comments unless you going to be nice about it.





	1. Chapter 1

The hookup

Sonia fake a break in to get Antonio to come to her. "Sonia what happened here?" said Antonio as he look around the place. "Well someone broke in and trashed the place" said Sonia as she knew that she did it and they talk for awhile.

Rodi's 

Jessica had arrived and ran into Tico as she was to have dinner with Antonio. She got a table and sit down. "What brought you here to this place?" asked Jess as he sit at her table. "I just ordered some food and it should be done any minute" said Tico as they talk for awhile.

Hook up

Antonio told Sonia that he had to leave to meet Jess for dinner as he was going to leave. "why do you have to go?" asked Sonia as she wanted him to stay. "Jess is my soon to be wife and I love her. I can leave if I want to also there are some officers here and they know their job" said Antonio as he turn to leave. "Fine leave if you want to but you will be back and I know it" said Sonia as she smile at him. "You don't know anything about me and you don't know what I want" said Antonio as he left for Rodi's.

Rodi's

Antonio arrived as Tico left, "Hey Jess" said Antonio as he kiss Jess. "I just ordered for us and it will be here any minute" said Jess as she smile at Antonio. "I will pay the bill" said Antonio as he as the drinks arrived at their table. "You are paying the bill" said Jess as their dinner came to their table. They talked, eat and danced then Jess decided to tell Antonio that she want to marry him next year. 

Morning at Jess and Antonio's loft

Jess is making breakfast as Antonio and Jamie is on the floor playing. Jess thinking to herself _if Sonia try to mess the plans for the wedding or try to take Antonio away from her then she would have to kill her maybe Natalie will help_

"Jess come here you should see this" said Antonio as Jamie try to walk around the table toward Antonio. "Jamie will you walk over here so we can eat" asked Jess as she pick up Jamie after Jamie walk over to her. "She's going to be walking by next week" said Antonio as he follow them to the table. "She will" said Jess as they sit down and eat their breakfast. "It's good as always" said Antonio as he get ready to leave for work. "It was" said Jess as she kiss Antonio before he left for work. Phone rings

"Hello" said Jess as she watch Jamie on the floor playing. "Jess it's me" said Natalie as she laugh. "Why are you laughing?" asked Jess as she cleaned up the kitchen. "I am in John's room" said Natalie as she smile. "Meet me at the diner and you are to tell me everything" said Jess as she went to get Jamie dressed. "I am on my way bye" said Natalie as they hung up.

At the diner

"Hey girls" said Carlotta as she pick Jamie up and left for the park. "Natalie spill it now" Jess as they went to sit down. "Here it goes. John and I went on a date and had a long talk. We danced and play pool. He lost then we went to his place and you know" said Natalie as they laughed. 

Police Station

"John anything new?" asked Antonio as he sit at his desk. "like me and Natalie or else?" replied John as he was was working at his desk. "You got to tell me or I will ask Jess" said Antonio as he knew they tell each other everything. "We are together and we had fun last night" said John as he smile. "Good" said Antonio as they worked.

Llanfair

"Mom are you home?" called Jess as Natalie walk into the living room and sit on the couch. "I guess we are early" said Natalie as Jess went to get them some drinks. "What do you think of Sonia?" said Jess as she brought over drinks for her and Natalie. "Hate her" said Natalie as Jess gave her a cup and sit down. "What about Tico?" said Natalie as they drink their iced tea. 

"He's okay and everyone liked him expect Antonio" said Jess as Natalie try not to laugh and asked why. "Why? because he doesn't trust him" said Jess as Natalie agreed and Viki walk in the living room. "Hey girls what's going on?" asked Viki as she look at her daughters. "Nothing just talking, right Jess?" said Natalie as she look at Jess. "We was just talking" said Jess as she agreed with Natalie. "We better get going to our mother/daughters lunch" said Viki as they left Llanfair.

Police Station

"Antonio what should we do about Sonia?" said John as he finished his work. "Well why not put her in jail while we are ahead at it" said Antonio as he smile. "We should" said John as he agreed. "Jess would be happy about that" said Antonio as John agreed with him again.

Palace

Viki leave to make a phone call. "Jess what do you want to do to Sonia?" said Natalie as Jess smile. "How about this we go to her house with guns and threat her" said Jess as Natalie asked where to get the guns from. "Our boyfriends" said Jess as Natalie smile. "Girls I need to get back to the banner and I will see you both later" Viki said as she start to leave. "Bye mom" said Jess as Natalie pay the bill and took Jess with her.

Police Station

"Hey Antonio" said Jess as Natalie went to see John. "Hey Jess what are you up to?" asked Antonio as he look at her. "Nothing I just want to see you" said Jess as she smile at him. "Oh I see that you missed me" said Antonio as he walk up to her. "You bet" said Jess as they shared some kisses. "Meet you outside" said Natalie as she smile at her. "I will see you at home" said Jess as she leave. "Bye Jess" said Antonio as John call him in his office.

Outside

"I got the guns from John and I told him that we need it to practice our shooting at the range" said Natalie as they laugh. "he believed you and gave them to you oh my god let's go" said Jess as they are on their way to see Sonia.

Sonia's house 

"Hey Sonia we know you are here" called Jess as Natalie look around the place "Yes" said Sonia as she become afraid when she saw them with gun in their hand. "I am here to tell you something and if you don't listen to me then we will kill you" said Jess as Natalie walk up to Sonia.

"Here's the deal you leave Antonio alone because he don't want you. He want to marry my sister because he loves her not you" said Natalie as she threaten Sonia. "I want you to leave town tomorrow or we won't be happy and Antonio is MINE and I am not giving him up" said Jess as Sonia became very scared. 

"What is it you want to do?" asked Natalie as she took the gun from Jess. "I want Antonio that's all" said Sonia as Jess punch Sonia in the face. "Antonio is mine and you can't have him Because he loves me and want me beside he told me that I am beautiful than you" said Jess as she leave with Natalie. 

Police Station

"John are we off in an hour?" said Antonio as he was almost done."That's what Bo told me" said John as Sonia came in running. "Antonio you got to help me" said Sonia as she look like she has been beaten up. "What happened to you?" said Antonio as john try not to laugh.

"John what is so funny" said Antonio as John told Sonia to sit down and they went in the office. "Remember when Natalie and Jess came in here? I think they use the shooting range as excuse to take the gun and might have threat her" said John as he try not to laugh. "Really then what are we going to do?" said Antonio as they went back to Sonia. "Tell me what happened to you" said Antonio as John watch them.

"Jess and Natalie did this to me and they threaten me to stay away from you or they gonna kill me" said Sonia as She cried Antonio look at john who was smiling. "I guess you don't believe me" said Sonia as Antonio start to talk. "I guess you should tell me what my soon to be wife Jess said to you" said Antonio as he sit in his chair. "She said that if I don't stay away from you. She will kill me and Natalie was there with her. She said that you said that she is beautiful than me and want to marry her because you love her" said Sonia as she use a tone to her voice.

"Didn't Natalie tell you to leave town or she will fight?" said John since he heard her name. "Yes" said Sonia as she look at Antonio and John. "Jess is right I do want her not you. I guess you should leave town and let me be with the love of my life" said Antonio as he asked John if he had anything to say because Jess is waiting for him then he left. "Sonia leave Antonio alone because he's happy with Jess and his daughter" said John as he leave to meet Natalie at home. Leaving Sonia in shock state that no one would help her. Then she went home and think things over.

At the loft

"Jess I am home" said Antonio as he walk into the door and put his keys, badge and gun on the counter. "Hey you are home" said Jess as she hug him then Antonio pick her up and went to the couch. He had Jess in his lap. "Jess did you hurt and threaten Sonia. I am not mad at you. she came by to the station and told me and john on you and Natalie" said Antonio as he laugh. "We did and we are proud of it" said Jess as she start to kiss him as they decide to go to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning at the loft

Jess and Antonio are in bed as Antonio tell her that they have to get up to start the day. "You are right. I guess I can call Natalie and we will plan my wedding to you" said Jess as she hug Antonio. "Leave the honeymoon to me" said Antonio as he kiss Jess and got up to take a shower before work.

"I will make you some breakfast" said Jess as she get dressed and got breakfast started. Antonio finished his shower and got dressed. He went to the kitchen and hug Jess from behind her. "Good morning and that look good" said Antonio as he took his place to the table. 

"Good morning to you" said Jess as she sit down to eat with him as they talk. "I got to go to work now" said Antonio as he grab his badge, gun and keys then look at Jess. "Maybe we can have lunch when we can" said Jess as she kiss him. "I will bring John and you bring Natalie" said Antonio as Jess agreed.

phone rings. "Hey" said Jess as Natalie started talking. "Why don't you come over in an hour so I can shower before we go out" said Jess as she cleaned up. "I am on my way over" said Natalie as they hung up.

Jess took her shower and dressed in nice dress as the door bell rings. "That got to be Natalie" said Jess as she open the door. "I made it on time and you looked nice" said Natalie as she come in. "Thanks. You are helping me with my wedding and would you be my maid of honor?" said Jess as she smile. "I accepted and I will help you all the way" said Natalie as they hug and left to do some shopping.

Police Station

"Antonio what's up?" Said John as they sit down at their desk. "Just thinking about the wedding and would you be my best man at the wedding?" said Antonio as John smile. "Sure I will be your best man at your wedding" said John as they decided to meet Jess and Natalie later for lunch.

"Boys get in here" said Bo as John and Antonio walk in his office, "What's up Bo?" asked Antonio as they look at Bo. "One it's nice to hear that you are getting married soon to Jess. Second what is going on with Sonia going around saying that my nieces threaten her and had her beaten up" said Bo as John look at Antonio. "They want her to stay away from Antonio since Jess is marrying him soon" said John as Antonio look at him. "Then it's solved?" said Bo as they nod. "We haven't see her for awhile" said Antonio as John agreed with him. "Get back to work" said Bo as they left his office. 

Shopping Center

"I like that yellow dress" said Jess as she look at Natalie. "Are you making the bridesmaids wear yellow dresses to your wedding?" asked Natalie as she look at her. "Would you?" asked Jess as they have been looking at the dresses. "I don't know about the others but I would" said Natalie as she smile.

"There they are" they turn around see Marcie, Jen and Shannon walking toward them. "What's going on?" asked Shannon as Jess asked them about the yellow dresses for the bridesmaids. "Why don't you have two yellow and two light pink for bridesmaids?" asked Jen as she try to be nice about it. 

"Not bad idea what color you want Natalie?" asked Jess as they start looking at the dresses. "I am yellow" said Natalie as Marcie agreed with her. "Look like we have pink dresses" said Shannon as she look at Jen who was smiling. They went to the dressing room to try them on then they found the perfect dresses and paid for it. Jess's cell phone rings as they leave for Rodi's.

"Hello" said Jess as they went outside. "Hey it's Antonio I am at Rodi's with John. Micheal and Riley joined us for lunch" said Antonio as they order some drinks. "We are on our way to Rodi's and start ordering those burgers because we are hungry" said Jess as others laughed. "We will see you soon" Antonio said as they hung up. 

Rodi's

Antonio has ordered burgers and french fries for everyone. "Who is paying the bill?" asked Michael as some of them start eating. "We can ask the girls" said Riley as they laugh. "Hey boys what is so funny?" said Marcie as Shannon and Jen sit down. "Hey Jess how was it?" asked Antonio as everyone sit down to eat their lunch. 

"Jess tell him what we did today" said Natalie as she try not to laugh. "We went to the Bridal store. We got two light pink and yellow dresses. Natalie and Marcie are wearing yellow while Jen and Shannon are the pink ones" said Jess as John begin to speak.

"We have to get tuxes before we forget about it" said John as they agreed. "Where are you going to on your honeymoon?" asked Riley as Antonio and Jess look at each other. "We don't know yet" they said it at the same time and they finish their lunch "Let's go because we need to find some tuxes for the wedding" said John as Michael and Riley start to leave as they say goodbye.

"Look like I have to go. I will see you later" said Antonio as he kiss her and he left. "What's next?" asked Natalie as she had paid the bill.

"Have you decide who is the flower girl?" asked Shannon, "We need to do something about the flowers for the wedding and us" said Jen, "Order a band or DJ and make a guest list" said Marcie, "We got alot of things to do. Let's go see my mom and see what she can do. We need to get dad and Joey here for the wedding" said Natalie as they left to see Viki. 

Llanfair

"Mom are you home?" called Jess as they went inside. "In the living room" said Viki as they walked in where she was at. "mom we have alot of things to do for the wedding" said Jess as others agreed. "What have you girls done so far" asked Viki as the girls sit down. 

"We got the bridesmaids dress and mine. The boys are looking for the tuxes as we speak" said Jess as she look to Natalie. "We need to know about flower girl, flowers for us and the wedding, also a band or DJ and the important thing the guest list" said Natalie as Viki nod.

"Count me in the wedding plans. Jess why don't you start the list tonight and see me tomorrow afternoon. Natalie we are going to do something about those flowers.The three of you girls try to know anyone in our family that fit for a flower girl and ring bearer" said Viki as they agreed.

"Oh my god I forget the ring bearer" said Jess as Marcie, Jen, and Shannon left. "I got to go get Jamie from RJ and when we get home I will start the guest list" said Jess as she left. "Let's go Natalie" said Viki as they left to find some flowers.

At the loft

Jess walk into the door with Jamie and put her on the floor. She hide her wedding dress where Antonio can't find it. "Jamie look like I have to make a guest list but you are special to us" said Jess as she sit on the floor and start writing the list while keeping a eye on Jamie.

Shopping Center

"Antonio you never told us the color for the tuxes" said John as Michael and Riley walk around the store. "Let me think" said Antonio as he look around with John looking at the black tux with white shirt and black tie and he walk toward it. "Antonio how about those?" said John as Micheal and Riley heard him then walk over with Antonio behind them.

"I liked those" said Antonio as others look for their size. "I am going to try it on" said Riley as Michael and John agreed. "Me too" said Antonio as they found some dressing rooms free for them to use and paid for the suits. "Are we done for the night?" said John as they leave the store. "See you tomorrow" said Antonio as they left to go home. 

At the loft

Phone rings. "hello" said Jess as she look at Jamie who was playing with her toys. "It's me Jen I am speaking for others. what about Starr and Jack?" said Jen as they were in the age range. "I could ask them tomorrow thanks for your help" said Jess as they smile. "Anytime bye" said Jen as they hung up. Antonio walked in and put his tux in the other closet near where Jess put her dress.

"What are you working on there?" said Antonio as he sit right next to her. "Guest list for the wedding" said Jess as she was writing on a paper. "Put my mom on the list" said Antonio as he give her a kiss. "Done that and I have to wonder about Tico and Sonia" said Jess as she look at him. "What do you think they going to do?" said Antonio as he look at Jamie who seem like she is ready for bed.

"I don't know but I don't want them at my wedding and I can have uncle Bo ban them from our wedding" said Jess as Antonio pick up Jamie and put her to bed then come back to Jess. "She's sleeping?" asked Jess as he nod. "Let me go over the list with you"said Antonio as Jess give him the list. 

"Here we go" said Antonio as he start to read the list. "Joey, Kevin, Natalie, Viki, Asa, Clint, Todd, Blair, Bo, Nora, Matthew, Jack, Starr, Kelly, Dorian, David, Carlotta, Adriana, River, Michael, marine, John, Jen, Riley, Rex, Roxy" said Antonio as he stop to look at Jess.

"I was going to write more of the rest in my family but I was going to let my mom help with the rest" said Jess as she yawn. "Let's stop for the night" said Antonio as he and Jess went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning at the loft

Jess quietly got out of bed and went into the living room to make a call. "Hello" said Todd as he talk to someone in the background to be quiet. "Todd can I talk to Starr if she is up?" asked Jess as Todd call for Starr. "Here is Starr" said Todd as he give her the phone.

"Hey Jess" said Starr as she wonder what she need. "Starr would you be the flower girl and have your brother Jack be the ring bearer?" asked Jess as she pray that they accepted. "Hold on let me ask Jack" said Starr as she went to ask Jack. "I will wait" said Jess as she get breakfast started. 

"We will be your flower girl and ring bearer" said Starr as she and Jack sound happy. "We will call you with the update" said Jess as she smile. "Bye" said Starr as they hung up and Antonio walk over to her. "Who was you calling in the morning?" said Antonio as they sit down to eat.

"Starr and Jack, They agreed to be the flower girl and ring bearer to our wedding" said Jess as they cleaned up after eating and saved some for Jamie. "That's good" said Antonio as he kiss Jess and they heard Jamie letting them know that she is up.doorbell rings. Jess open the door as Antonio went to get Jamie up and bring her in the living room.

"Mom, Natalie what bring you here?" said Jess as she let them in. "We saw some flowers that we combine those in yellow and pink roses for the wedding. Some white roses for groom and groomsmen to wear on their jacket. We are still working on the flowers for us girls" said Natalie as they smile. "We ordered them to be delivered on the wedding morning before it start. Mini roses and ours will be delivered on the wedding eve" said Viki as they look happy.

"Here is the guest list you want to see" said Jess as Viki start to read them. "We need to find a place for wedding and wedding reception" said Natalie as Jess agreed with her. "The party can be at ultra violet since Rex run the place and he hired a best DJ for us" said Antonio as he play with Jamie on the floor. 

"Call him" said Jess as Natalie call him. "Rex?" asked Natalie as it sound like he was busy. "I am here" said Rex as he took a break from working. "Can Jess have her wedding reception at your club?" said Natalie as she asked him nicely. "I will close the club for private party for Jess's wedding reception and bring me a copy of the list of guests" said Rex as he agreed. "We will" said Natalie as they hung up. 

"What he did say?" said Jess as they look at her. "He say he will do it and need the guest list" said Natalie as Jess smile. "The wedding can be at Llanfair" said Antonio as they agreed with him.

"We have flowers, flower girl, ring bearer, dresses and tuxes. We are working on the guest list. We have places for wedding and wedding reception" said Jess as Natalie grab a paper and pen to start writing it all down. "We need to order some limos. Get dad and Joey here for the wedding from London" said Natalie as she write everything down for Jess. "I got to go to banner so if you need me just call" said Viki as she leave. 

"We will" said Jess and Viki left. "What are the plans for today?" said Antonio as Natalie's cell phone rings. "Hello" said Natalie as she answer her phone. "It's John" said John as he ask to know where she is at. "I am at Jess's why don't you stop by?" asked Natalie as she smile. "I am on my way" said John as they hung up. "That was John he will be here soon" said Natalie as Jess sit on the couch with Antonio. "Oh that was him calling" said Antonio as Jess laugh.

Doorbell rings. "Hey what's up?" said John as he walk inside when Natalie let him in. "Talking about the wedding" said Antonio as Jess check on Jamie. "I see. Natalie we better go or we will lose our table for lunch" said John as he and Natalie left. "Let's go and see my mom since she want to have Jamie tonight" said Antonio as they got ready to go. "I got Jamie" said Jess as they left.

At the diner

"Mami we are here with Jamie" said Antonio as Jess give Jamie to Carlotta. "Let's eat here" said Jess as she find a table and sit down.

"I just order for us and my mom is paying the bill" said Antonio as he sit next to her. "Ok" said Jess as she kiss Antonio and told him that she love him. "Me too Jess" said Antonio as he answered with another kiss and they start eating. "Let's go for a walk" said Jess as they finish their lunch. "Bye Mami" said Antonio as they left. "bye" said Carlotta as she smile.

Angel Square

As they was walking. Jess stop when saw Sonia sitting on the bench. "What is she doing here?" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "I don't know let me ask her" said Antonio as he told Jess to stay there. "Sonia" said Antonio as Sonia saw him and got up. "You are back" said Sonia with a smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Antonio as Jess walk up to Antonio. "You are still with Jess" said Sonia as she saw her come up beside Antonio. "He is marrying me" said Jess as Antonio smile at Jess. "I think Natalie and I told you to leave town and leave us alone" said Jess as she glare at Sonia. 

"So did John" said Sonia as they look at her. "What did John say?" asked Antonio as he hold on to Jess's hand. "He say that I should just leave town and leave you alone" said Sonia as she sit down. "He is right and we have to go" said Jess as she took Antonio with her.

"I don't trust her" said Jess as they were far away from Sonia. "I know" said Antonio as he hug and kiss her. "I love you that is why I am not giving up on you" said Jess as she look at him. "I know and I love you too" said Antonio as they smile. "we need to set a wedding date since we are doing well in the wedding plans" said Jess as they start walking ."You are right" said Antonio as walk back to the loft.

At the loft

"How about having it in January?" asked Antonio as they walk inside. "I like that" said Jess as she sit on the couch. "What day?" said Antonio as he sit with Jess. "Where is our honeymoon gonna be at?"said Jess as she look at him. "Puerto Rico. Asa told me that we can take his private jet there and we stay there for two weeks" said Antonio as they smile. 

"That sound like a good idea" said Jess ad she kiss Antonio."We need to start the wedding invitation" said Antonio as Jess got things she need to make one."We do" said Jess as she get start with it while Antonio call Bo about 2 weeks vacation when he goes to Puerto Rico on their Honeymoon. "Here is it" said Jess as she show the paper to Antonio. Antonio start reading it.

You are invited to the wedding of  
Antonio Vegas and Jessica Buchanan  
Date: January 20, 2005  
Time: 2pm  
Where: Llanfair  
Reception is at Ultra Violet  
Call Viki and Carlotta for details

"We need to order a wedding cake, wedding rings, wedding photographer, wedding dinner, and our song" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "Let's go to the bakery" said Antonio as they left.

Bakery

"So many cakes" said Jess as she walk around. "I like the vanilla cake" said Antonio as he tried a piece. "Do you want it?" said Jess as she try a piece. "Good is it?" said Antonio as she nod. "We found our cake" said Jess as Antonio order vanilla wedding for January 20th and be delivered to Ultra Violet. "Let ask our mom about wedding dinner" said Jess as Antonio agreed and went different ways. 

Llanfair

"Jess what bring you here" said Natalie as she saw Jess coming in. "Jess I got the decoration for the wedding and Ultra Violet. We got candles too" said Viki as she show Jess things she got. "That's wonderful. Can you and Carlotta take care of the wedding dinner?" said Jess as she look at Viki. 

"Sure" said Viki as she agreed to do it. "We had the wedding cake done" said Jess as Natalie look at her. "What kind and is it good?" said Natalie as Jess nod. "The cake is vanilla and good" said Jess as they talk.

Diner

"Mami can I talk to you?" said Antonio as he hold Jamie in his arms. "you can ask me anything" said Carlotta as she smile at them. "Can you and Viki help with the wedding dinner" said Antonio as Jamie yawn. "I will and give me Jamie and go to Jess" said Carlotta as she got Jamie in her arms. "Bye mami" said Antonio as he left to be with Jess.

Llanfair

"Jess I will take care of the wedding photographer. Will you ask Asa if he can take care of the Limos" said Viki as Jess nod while Natalie left the room. "I will do that" said Jess as Antonio came in with Natalie after she left him in. "Antonio we need to pay my grandfather Asa a visit and Natalie want to come with us?" said Jess as she look at them. "Sure" said Natalie as she left with Jess and Antonio.

Asa's 

"What bring you all here?" said Asa as he let them in. "Can you take care of the limos for us?" said Jess as she look at him. "I will. Joey and Clint will help when they arrive tomorrow" said Asa as they smile. "Thanks. We have go to meet Rex" said Natalie as they start to leave. "Bye" said Asa as he went to make some calls.

Ultra Violet

"Hey Rex, John it's nice to see that you are joining us" said Natalie as they sit at the table. "Here is the list we had done so far" said Antonio as they order drinks. 

"We have flowers, candles, dresses for me, bridesmaids and flower girl. Tuxes for groom, groomsmen and ring bearer. Places for wedding and reception. Flower girl, ring bearer, bridesmaids, groomsmen are already chosen. Wedding cake been ordered, guest list and invitation has been made and done.

Mom and Carlotta will take care of the wedding dinner. Mom had the wedding photographer and we have DJ and wedding song. Asa, Joey, and dad will take care of the limos" said Jess as she tell them everything they have done so far. "I got the wedding rings and we are ready to be married" said Antonio as they smile and enjoy the night with friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Llanfair

"Did you see those gifts for us?" said Jess as she talk with Antonio. "I want to open them. Maybe we can ask Jack and Starr to peek in them" said Antonio as he look at her. "That would be fun" said Jess as she ask him to dance. "Let's go princess" said Antonio as he lead her to the dance floor. *music playing*.

"John let's dance" said Natalie as she stand up. "Let's go" said John as he took her to join Antonio and Jess on the dance floor. "Look at Starr and Travis" said Jess as they look at Starr and Travis. "I see Todd watching them" said Antonio as he smile at her. "Antonio can I ask dad to dance?" ask Jess as he nod. "That will let me talk to my mom" said Antonio as they left the dance floor.

"John" said Natalie as he kissed her few times. "Yes" said John as he smile at her. "I need some punch so I am going to the kitchen" said Natalie as John follow her into the kitchen. "Thanks dad for this dance " said Jess as they left the dance floor. "You are welcome" said Clint as Jess went outside for air and she didn't know that Antonio quietly follow her outside. 

"Hey Jess" said Antonio as he walk up to her. "Aren't following me?" said Jess as she look at him. "Because it is dark outside and I want to be alone with you" said Antonio as he hug Jess. "Really then I should do this" said Jess as she kiss Antonio few times before they heard someone calling for them.

"You two get back in here. We want to see you open the presents from us" said Todd as he go back inside. "Let's open our presents" said Antonio as he lead her inside. "Which one do you want first?"said Jess as they sit down on the couch.

"I got wine glasses for us with our name on it" said Antonio as he show it to Jess. "l got cake knife" said Jess as she keep it in the box.  
"I like those picture frames and they are cool" said Antonio as they look at the frames. "You can put your wedding pictures and Jamie in them" said Clint as others agreed. 

"Jess come here" said Todd as Jess come up to him. "Blair and I just moved to bigger house and we want you and Antonio to have our old place" said Todd as he gave her the keys. "Thanks Todd and now we have a big place to live and for Jamie. John, do you want the loft?" said Antonio as he smile and look at John.

"I will take it and Natalie will you move in with me?" said John as he look at Natalie. "I will and Joey you can use the carriage house because I am giving it to you" said Natalie as she smile at John. "I will take it" said Joey as he got something to drink.

"When we can do the moving out and moving in?" said Riley as he came back with others. "Tomorrow sound good" said Bo as they agreed. "Let's do it tomorrow" said Kevin as they open more presents.

Morning at the loft

Natalie walk into Jamie's room. "Hey Jess" said Natalie as she help her empty the room. "We got the place done in four hours" said Jess as she was ready to leave. "The place is empty" said Natalie as she look around the place. "Antonio said that we better go if we want meet Todd before he leave" said John as they left to their new home. 

Vega's new place

"Todd look like you got done here" said Jess as they walk over to him."Ready to go to the next house" said Todd as he left with his family.

"Antonio" said Jess as Natalie is unpacking up stairs. "Jess" said Antonio as Jess kiss him."Are you two to be unpacking not kissing" said Natalie as they stop to look at Natalie. "Yes we did that" said Antonio as he sit on the couch. 

"John and I have our moving to do. we are leaving" said Natalie as she and John left. "We are nearly done" said Jess as she sit down to eat dinner with Antonio and Jamie. "Wait until Tomorrow" said Antonio as they spend time as a family before going to bed. 

McBain's Loft

"Thanks for this" said John as he kiss Natalie. "I will finish the rest in the morning" said Natalie as she yawned. "Ok" said John as they went to bed.

Rodi's

Antonio is there as Sonia walk in. "What bring you in here" said Sonia as she sit at his table. "I eat here everyday and my sister in law Natalie work here" said Antonio as he look at her. "Where is she?" said Sonia as she look around. "She right over at the bar watching you" said Antonio as they talk. Natalie call Jess. 

"Get over here now it's Sonia" said Natalie as she hung up. Half hour later Jess arrived which Sonia kiss Antonio as she saw her walk into the door. "Oh you are going down" said Jess to herself as she was going over to hurt Sonia. Tico grab her. "What do you think you are doing" said Jess as she glare at him. 

"Sonia you better get your hands off Antonio or Jess and I will hurt you" said Natalie as she saw that Tico stop Jess. "Jess is not here" said Sonia as she smile at her. "She was before Tico took her away" said Natalie as Antonio saw Tico keeping   
Jess back and attack him.

"You stay away from her or I will hurt you" said Antonio as he had Jess behind him. "Antonio" said Sonia as Jess punch her. "I warn you and you should have listen to us. I am taking Antonio with me" said Jess as she left with Antonio. "Sonia get out of Rodi's or I will tell John to arrest you both" said Natalie as they left quickly.

Vega's

"Jess" said Antonio as she look upset. "I want them gone" said Jess as she look at him. "How are I going to do that?" said Antonio as he hug Jess. "I love you " said Jess as she kiss Antonio. "we are getting married in one week because I love you" said Antonio as they sit down on the couch. "I would like to adopt Jamie after we are married" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "Ok. I will get the papers done by then" said Antonio as they cuddle on the couch.

"Jess?" said Antonio as he look over at her in bed. "Yes?" said Jess as they look at each other. "I will do anything for you because I love you and our daughter Jamie" said Antonio as he mean it. "I love you both" said Jess as she kiss Antonio and they went to sleep as Jamie is sleeping in the next room to theirs. 

Morning at Vega's

"Mommy" said Jamie as Jess took her downstairs. "Jamie why do you play with your toys while I get breakfast ready" said Jess as the phone rings. "Ok" said Jamie as she look at her toys and sit down. "Hello" said Jess as she answer the phone. "Jess can you and Antonio come to the country club for lunch with me and Blair?" said Todd as he was calling her.

"I have Jamie with me and I have to ask Antonio he's sleeping" said Jess as she look at Jamie. "You do that while I call Natalie and John" said Todd as they hung up. "Jess?" said Antonio as he come downstairs. "You are up. Todd called and he want to know if we can go eat at the country club" said Jess as she kiss Antonio. 

"Let me get dressed and we can go there" said Antonio as he kiss Jess back. Phone rings. "We will be there in an hour" said Jess as he called her back. "John said that he and Natalie was on their way out" said Todd "We will be there soon" said Jess as they hung up and they got ready to go. "Let's go" said Antonio as they left. 

Country Club

"There's our table" said Blair as they walk over to the table. "We have arrived" said Natalie with John as Jess, Antonio and Jamie show up. "We are off to the bathrooms" said Starr and Jack as they went to the restrooms. "Jack see that lady over there" Starr said as she look at Sonia. "That is Sonia" said Jack as as they went to their table and their food arrived after they ordered them. "Jess you wouldn't believe who is here" said Starr as they sit next to Blair and Todd. "Sonia" said Jack as he look at Jess. 

"Let's me handle this one Jess" said Blair as she left to made Sonia think that she was coming from the restroom then went behind her. "Sonia if I was you I would leave now. Just leave Antonio and Jess alone" said Blair as as she turn around and went back to the table. "She left" said Todd as he smile at her. "Finish eating because you two have a field trip to the zoo soon" said Blair as she look at her kids. '"Good food" said Jamie as she smile."It was sweetie" said Antonio as Jess clean her up and have Jamie on her lap. 

"Bye" said Jack as he and Starr left to the zoo. Then RJ came to get Jamie and left. "I will go and pay the bill" said Todd as he left the table. "Jess we got to go to the station" said Antonio as he kiss Jess and left with John. Then they left. 

Manning Manor

"What are we going to do about Sonia?" said Todd as they walk into the house. "We can throw her off the cliff while we are at it" said Natalie as as she and Jess sit on the couch. "Natalie, how are you going to do that?" said Todd as as he look at her. "I know. Knock her out then put her in the trunk of her car and drive it off the cliff" said Jess as as she smile. 

"I like that and tell the cops that Tico did it" said Blair as she sit down. "Why not poison her drink?" said Todd as he got something to drink for them. "Would that be fun" said Blair as she look at him. "Why don't we feed her to the shark" said Jess as Natalie laugh. "I can image her trying to get away but end up eaten by the shark" said Natalie as everyone laugh.

Awhile the town is dark and quiet. "Why Antonio want Jess? Just because she's beautiful?" said Sonia as she walk down to her car and get in then she start to drive. "Just in time for the show to start" said someone as he hit her car few times which cause her car to go over the cliff and crash then went up in big flames."Sorry Sonia" said someone as he laugh and drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Morning at Vega's

Phone rings.

"Hello" said Antonio as the phone woke him up. "This is John and you better get over here now" said John as he was already at the scene. "I am on my way and let me write Jess a note" said Antonio as they hung up and John told Bo that Antonio is on his way.

~Jess,  
sorry to leave early I had to got called in to work.   
love,  
Antonio~ 

Then he left the note on the desk on his way out. 

At the cliff

"I got here fast as I could" said Antonio as he walk over to John. "It is Sonia"s car and she is dead" said John as Bo walk up to them.

"Was Jess and Natalie with you both last night?" said Bo as he look at them. "Jess and I was home all night" said Antonio as he look over to John. "Natalie and I was at home" said John as he look at Bo."They said that Sonia died around midnight and that all I know for now" said Bo as he walk away. 

"I wonder who did this" said Antonio as he talk to John. "You go ahead and I will get breakfast for us as we work" said Antonio as they walk to the car. "I think I better talk to Todd and meet you back at the station" said John as he get in his black Pontiac fire bird car and Antonio got in his black american muscle car. They drove away from the scene.

Manning Manor

John arrives in his fire bird. *They will be happy to hear that Sonia is dead* John think to himself as he knock on the door. "John come in" said Starr as she let him in. "Where is your father?" said John as he look at her. "He's in the living room" said Jack as he went to the kitchen with Starr.

"Todd I need to talk to you" said John as he walk into the living room. "Ok" said Todd as he look at John. "Sonia is dead, she was killed around midnight last night" said John as Todd nod. "I was here with Blair and kids" said Todd as he sit down. "Alright then we are done here" said John as he left for the station.

Police Station

Antonio put their breakfast on his and John's desk. "I made it. Todd said it wasn't him" said John as he grab the bag. "Let's eat then work" said Antonio as they eat and got busy with the case.

Vega's

Jess got up and found Antonio's note. "I better call Natalie" said Jess as she called her number. Phone rings at the loft. "Natalie I think something bad has happen" said Jess as Natalie answer the phone. "I got that feeling as I got John's letter" said Natalie as she was already up and dressed.

"Meet you at Llanfair in an hour" said Jess as they agreed and hung up. Jess showered and got dressed. She call Antonio and got the answering machine. "Antonio call me later and I am at mom's. I love you" said Jess as she left and got in her red mustang car and drove off to Llanfair.

Llanfair

As she arrived she saw Natalie's blue camaro car and ran inside. "Natalie?" said Jess as she walk into the living room. "Jess, Sonia was found dead this morning and they said that she was killed around midnight" said Natalie as she brought drinks into the living room.

"Really? because I am tired of telling her that Antonio's mine not hers" said Jess as they sit down and talk.

Police Station

Antonio check his message and got message from Jess. "Who called?" said John as he saw Antonio on the phone checking his voicemail.  
"Jess" said Antonio as he listen to the message. "What she say?" said John as he keep working. "She is at her mom's right now and want me to call her" said Antonio as he look at John. "I bet they are getting the place ready for the wedding" said John as Antonio agreed. 

"I will call her" said Antonio as he call her number. "Antonio" said Jess as she see that it was him calling. "I guess you heard?" said Antonio Jess sit down. "Natalie told me since it was on the news" said Jess as Natalie got up to go look outside. "You got my letter?" said Antonio as he did some work at his desk. "I did. I got to go since mom got home" said Jess as Viki arrived home. "Bye" said Antonio as they hung up.

Llanfair

"Mom" said Jess and Natalie as they were sitting on the couch. "You come to help me get things ready for the wedding?" said Viki as they nod. "We are" said Jess and Natalie as they went upstairs. "Let's put this white one on the staircase banister" said Jess as they done it. "Prefect" said Natalie as they went over the rooms upstairs and went down into the kitchen then to the living room.

"Need flowers and chairs." said Viki as Clint and Joey came over then they fixed up the living room into a room where Jess will be getting married. They went to U.V. to make it beautiful since Rex closed it for Jess.

U.V.

As the boys set tables and chairs. Rex had the dance floor set up. "Here are some table cloths" said Natalie as they start to cover up all the tables while Viki put white walk path from the door to the dance floor. "Here are some candles and it's beautiful sets" said Jess as Natalie help set them up at every tables and they was done. "Wow it's beautiful in here" said Rex as everyone agreed.

Morning at Vega's

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" said Antonio as he hug her. "Our wedding day and I am staying at mom's tonight" said Jess as she smile at him. "I will miss you" said Antonio as they kiss.

"Can I go with u?" said Jamie as she look at Jess. "We are staying at my mom's as the boys stay here, the loft and Todd's manor for tonight" said Jess as she pick her up. "Let's go to Viki's" said Antonio as they got their bags and left.

McBain's loft

"John we better go now or we will be late" said Natalie as she get her stuff, Jess's dress and her dress. "Let's go and that was my mom calling" said John as they left.

Llanfair

"Mom we are here" said Jess as they arrived. "So are we" said Natalie as she and John arrived before they did.

"I am going to find her" said John as he went to the living room. "Dad I am glad that you are here" said Jess and Natalie as they smile at Clint. "I will be here when you need me" said Clint as he hugged them. 

"Let's have practice for the wedding. Natalie with John. Shannon with Rex. Marcie with Michael. Jen with Riley. Jack and Starr. Clint and Jess will walk down" said Viki as they did it in right order. Then Clint gave to Jess to Antonio as they went up to Joey. 

"Tomorrow we will do the candle in memory of Cristian and one for your lives to start together as married couple. The vows and first kiss as husband and wife as Antonio kiss Jess. "Let's go to the party at the country club" said Todd as he let everyone out as they left for Country Club.

Country Club

"We are last to be here" said Jess as they arrived at last. "That is good because we are going to dance" said Antonio as they start to dance. Music playing. "Let's eat" said Antonio as they went to get some food. "We go first tomorrow" said Jess as they went to get some food and sit down as everyone eat. "Daddy" said Jamie as he let her sit on his lap. 

"I wonder where Tico went" said Antonio as he look at John. "He might have run away to Europe " said Jess as Natalie agreed. "He might have" said Natalie as they finish eating. "If he reappear again?" said John as he got the table cleaned up. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" said Natalie as she smile. 

"Yes. Jamie just fell asleep in Antonio arms" said Jess as she look at Jamie. "She want to be with Antonio before she goes home with Jess" said John as they agreed. "She is really learning so much" said Antonio as he move and try not to wake up Jamie in his arms. 

"Antonio you know we are gonna have to dance more tomorrow" said Jess as she smile at them. "Because she missed me" said Antonio as he smile at her. "We always do" said Jess as she kiss Antonio. 

"you know when they said that Cristian will be honored forever in their heart also for me I know he's watching us right now" said Carlotta as she missed her other son. "He had effect us with love and he was always here for my girls" said Viki as they look over where John, Jess, Antonio, Jamie, and Natalie was sitting at. 

"Jamie had fell sleep there in Antonio's arms. he said that Jess is her mom and we know who her real mom is" said Carlotta as Viki agreed. "Jess is a good mother to Jamie and she love Jamie as the same as she does for Antonio" said Viki as they smile. "She had done a good job with Antonio raising Jamie and was always there with him when he need her the most" said Carlotta as Viki agreed.

"Jess are you ready to leave me for tonight?" said Antonio as she look at him. "Aren't you leaving now?" said Jess s he smile. "What if i was?" said Antonio as she kiss him. "I will miss you" said Jess as Antonio kiss her. "that's sweet" said Natalie as she took John to the dance floor. "Hey Jamie" said Jess as she woke up. "I miss you " said Jamie as she hug Antonio.

"Me too and you will see me tomorrow at Llanfair " said Antonio as he smile at Jamie. "All day" said Jamie as he nod and she smile. "Yes. You and Jess will come home with me tomorrow night" said Antonio as he start to give her over to Jess. "You promise?" said Jamie as she hug Antonio before letting him go. "Look like everyone is leaving to go home" said Jess as they got up.

"We are going to meet you back at Llanfair " said Marcie as she, Shannon and Jen left with Viki. "Jamie ready to go?" said Jess as she got Jamie from Antonio. "I love you and see you tomorrow" said Antonio. "I love you too" said Jess as she left with Natalie. Then Antonio and John went home for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Llanfair-wedding day

"Let's eat breakfast then we will do our hair and make up" said Viki as she put Jamie in her chair. "Jen thanks for getting our nails done in pink and yellow" said Natalie as they eat breakfast. "They are pretty" said Jamie as she smile. After Breakfast they had their hair done in styles and makeup on. "Jess we are going to get our dresses on said" Jen as they went to get dressed.

"Jamie you look beautiful" said Jess as she had Jamie in a white dress. "I do mommy " said Jamie as she look in the mirror. "You all look wonderful" said Jess as she look at her sister and friends. "Thanks" said Natalie as others agreed. 

"Natalie can you do up the back of my dress?" said Jessica as she put on her dress. When Natalie was finished she said "Now turn around so I can make sure everything is straight and perfect" As Jessica slowly turn around. 

"Jess you look beautiful" said Natalie as Jessica was wearing a beautiful white dress with yellow and pink flowers on them and her hair was partly down and has grown past her shoulders and her veil hung gracefully down her back. "Really?" said Jess as Natalie nod and they smile.

Mcbain loft

"John you got the rings?" said Antonio as he fix his tie. "I have them" said John as he put the flower on his jacket which Antonio did the same. Doorbell rings. "The limo is here" said Micheal as John let him in. "You ready?" said Micheal as they nod. "Let's go" said Antonio as they left in the limo. 

Llanfair

"Everyone is arriving as we speak" said Shannon as she went to the window. "Marcie come here" said Shannon as Marcie and Jen ran to Shannon. " what is it?" asked Marcie as they look out the window. "I saw John and Antonio came out of his limo with Riley, Rex, and Michael." said Shannon as they keep looking outside. "How do they look?" said Natalie as she and Jess look at them. "They dressed nicely" said Shannon as she look at them. "You can go downstairs" said Jess as they look at her. "Thanks" said Jen as they left.

"Jess you look wonderful" said Vicki as she walk to see her daughter. "Thanks mom" said Jess as they smile. "Mom have everyone arrived?" said Natalie as Viki nod. "Yes. Your father is by the staircase" said Viki as she smile. "Thanks mom"said Natalie as she went to see Clint. "Are you ready?" said Viki as she open the door and Jamie stand by her. "Yes I am" said Jess as they went downstairs to Clint.

"I saw Antonio" said Natalie as they smile. "Jess. Carlotta, Jamie and I am going down there" said Viki as they went down to their seats.

"John. How was he?" said Jess as she look at him. "he's doing good" said John as he stand next to Natalie. "You ready?" said Natalie as she look at him. "Let's go" said John as they went down while this was happening the photographer was talking pictures of everyone.

John stand next to Antonio and Natalie on the bride's side. Shannon and Rex. Marcie and Michael. Jen and Riley. They stand where they are to be at. Here come the bride theme plays as everyone stand up. Jack and Starr walk as they make flowers petals path then they sit down with Viki. then Clint and Jess start to walk toward Antonio.

Antonio walk over as Clint give Jess to him and sit down with Viki. As their eyes lock and they smile. They step up at the alter as Joey start to speak. "Who give this woman hand in marriage?" said Joey as he smile. "Her mother and i do" said Clint as he smile. "You may be seated" said Joey as everyone sit down.

"Now before we begin the vows I would like to point out the candles at the alter. They represent people in Antonio and Jessica's lives who have passed on. Jessica's candle is for Megan the daughter she lost. Antonio's candle is for his brother Cristian. I would like to take a moment to light those candle" said Joey as Natalie and Carlotta walk up and light the candles for Megan and Christian After they finished they hug Jess and Antonio. 

Then Jess and Antonio light their own candle for their life to start together as they finish and walk back to the same spot where they was standing. At this point Jessica allow a few tears to fall and she quickly wiped them away then look at Antonio who was doing the same. 

"Our couple has chosen to say their own vows today and Jessica will begin" said Joey as he look at Jess.

Jessica started her vows. "Antonio you are my best friend and always keep me safe with you. You have been there with me through good and bad times. Everyday I feel supported and enveloped in your love and it gives me the strength to face anything. I love you more than I thought as I can then I fall deeper in love with the man I see before me. You are the best man and father I have ever seen. Seeing you with Jamie just makes me love you more. Antonio thank you for letting me to share yours with Jamie. I promise to be your loving wife, your best friend, and the mother of your children until the day I die" as she finished she start to have tears and Antonio reached up to brush away a few of her tears and look in her eyes.

"Antonio you may start with your vows" said Joey as he smiling at the couple. 

"Jessica you are my best friend and a mother to my daughter Jamie. Everyday you inspire me with your unconditional love and affection for me and Jamie. You are the most beautiful and giving person that I have ever met and you are the reason that I am the man I am today. Your love gave me strength to get through the darkest times in my life. It saw me through to the light and because of you I am happy. My love for you deepens everyday as I see you with Jamie. Jessica I promise to be your loving husband, your best friend, and the father of your children until the day I die" it was now Jessica's turn to brush away a few tears on Antonio's face as they gazed at each other and exchange rings with l love you while Joey finished the ceremony.

Finally Joey said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. "You may kiss the bride!" Antonio and Jessica smile at each other as he took her in his arms kissing her. Everyone clap for them. They walk out of the room. "I missed you my wife" said Antonio as he kiss her. "I missed you too" said Jess as they smile. 

"All of you but for those that was in the wedding please go outside then we will go to the limo" said Rex as they went outside. "Let's go" said Antonio as they step out and start to walk. Everyone threw roses petals over them. Then they enter the limo as Natalie, John, Micheal, Marcie, Jen, Riley, Shannon and Rex. "Everyone go to ultra violet right away" said Rex as they drove away in the limo.

U.V.

Everyone had arrived expect for Antonio's limo. "Where is daddy?" said Jamie as she look for him. "He will be here soon" said Carlotta as the DJ start to play.

"We are here" said Riley as everyone got out. "Do we remember how we was to do in?" said Jess as Antonio hug her. "Come on" said Rex as they went to the door. "John and Natalie go inside" said Michael as they did and it cause everyone to quiet down the club and DJ stopped playing. "They are here" said Jamie as she smile. 

"They have arrived" said Viki as she sent Jack and Starr outside. Michael and Marcie went inside then Jen and Riley which Shannon and Rex followed. "Let's go in" said Jack as he and Starr went inside. DJ start to play their song. Door open. "Here are Mr. and Mrs. Antonio Vega" said Joey as they start to dance for the first time as husband and wife while everyone watch them.

"Jamie go over to them and I will give you ice cream tomorrow if you do" said Carlotta as Jess and Antonio kissed. "Daddy" said Jamie as she walk over to them. "Hey princess" said Antonio as he pick her up and hug her. "Let's eat" said Jamie as they went to get some food. 

They arrived at the bride/groom's table while everyone get some food. Then Viki start to speak that the speeches are to begin after they finish eating" said Viki as she sit down with Clint, Kevin and Joey. Antonio pick up Jamie and sit next to Jess Then place Jamie on his lap. Jess hold his hand. 

Natalie began. "I have been lucky enough to witness Antonio and Jessica's relationship blossom from friendship into love and I feel so happy that they found each other. Their love gives me hope that love can be found again which I found that with John. It hasn't been an easy road for them. their love had brought them through even the worst, sad, and happy times. I know it will always be there for them. As you take this next step in your lives may you find nothing but happiness and with much love" Everyone cheer as Antonio kiss Jessica.

Clearing his throat John began his speech. "I agreed with Natalie about finding love again which I did with Natalie. when I see Antonio and Jessica together it reminds me of all the love that there is and it gives me some hope and a chance to love someone again. Their love had proved everyone who tried to break the apart by showing that love is a strong thing to break. Antonio is a great person to work with and he is my best friend. They goes off to Puerto Rico tomorrow" Everyone cheered as Antonio and Jess smile at each other. 

"It's time for us to cut the cake" said Antonio as he and Jess went over to the cake with Jamie in front of them. "Goody" said Jamie as she stood on other side of the table while they was on the other side and cut the cake in two little piece then they feed one to each other. then they all had a piece of the cake.

"It is time for bouquet and garter" said Antonio as they finish dancing. Jess threw the bouquet which Natalie caught it. Antonio threw the garter and John caught it. "Do you know what that mean?" said Natalie as she smile at him. "It mean that we are getting married next" said John as Natalie kiss him. Jessica and Antonio told Viki that they are ready to leave as Antonio got Jamie in his arms. Everyone followed them outside to see them leave. The party end with everyone going home.

Vega's

"i am going to put her in bed and stay here" said Antonio as he put Jamie to bed and close her door. He came back to Jess. "I have to carry you over the threshold" said Antonio as he pick her up as he walk inside. They went upstairs to their bedroom.

"Hey husband" said Jess as they finish packing for the Honeymoon. "Hey wife" said Antonio as he kiss Jess and left to the airport.

Airport

"Jamie you are going to stay with grandma this week then next week you will be with your grandfather until we return" said Antonio as Jamie hug Jess and Antonio the she left with Carlotta. "Hey" said John and Natalie as they walk over to them. "John look like you are working alone for two weeks" said Antonio as he look at John. "When you get back I got the vacation time for two weeks" said John as he smile. "We better go because we got to work. Have fun and we will miss you" said Natalie as she hug Jess. "We will" said Jess as John and Natalie left. "We got to go" said Jess as they left on the plane and took off for Puerto Rico while everyone went back to their own lives.

Puerto Rico

"It's beautiful" said Jess as they start walking on the beach. "The beautiful thing is you walking into the sunset" said Antonio as he hold her hand. "I had so much fun since we arrived" said Jess as she smile. "I know and you have been smiling since we got here" said Antonio as they walk to the hotel. 

Llanview

"Do you miss them?" said John as he was talking about Jess and Antonio. "Yes and we should go to AC when your vacation time start" said Natalie as they were sitting on the couch. "Ok" said John as Natalie as hug John. "Natalie will you marry me?" said John as he show her the ring. "Yes I will" said Natalie .as they kiss.

One week later 

Puerto Rico

"I enjoy dancing with you" said Jess as they left the dance floor. "Me too" said Antonio as he kiss her. "Have you heard from Jamie?" said Jess as they get some drinks. "She said that she missed us and want us to come home now. I told her that we will be home on Friday" said Antonio as he hold Jess's hand while they go through the crowd. "That sweet girl of ours missed us?" said Jess as she smile. "She did" said Antonio as he smile at her while they went somewhere to eat. "So good" said Jess as Antonio agreed and he paid the bill. They walked back to the hotel. 

"There is she" said Antonio as Jess saw where he was pointing at. "Oh my god" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "That is Andy and she is with Tico" said Antonio as found him talking to Andy. "How did they know each other?" said Antonio as Jess agreed. "Come on let's get out of here" said Jess as they went back to the hotel.

"Mom we are on our way home" said Jess as they got on the plane and left quickly. "Jess you are not due back until Friday" said Viki as she look at the calendar. "We will explain to you later" said Jess as they hung up. They got on the plane which Asa sent for them.

Llanfair

"They are on their way here" said John as Antonio and Jess came inside. "Welcome home" said Viki as she hug Jess. "Thanks everyone and we have to tell you all something" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "What is it?" said Natalie as she look at them. "We saw Andy and Tico" said Antonio as he look at them. 

"That's why you came home one day early" said Natalie as they nod. "Because they might come here and I don't know why they are together" said Antonio as Jess agreed. "Natalie and I are getting ready to go to AC" said John as they were packed to go. "Have fun" said Antonio as John and Natalie left for AC. "I put the everyone on alert for the return of Tico and Andy" said Bo as Antonio returned to work. Two weeks later John returned to work after vacation was over. 

They are enjoying their life in their town and doing their normal thing everyday life. Before Tico and Andy decide to return but will they come back since Sonia was killed in car crash?


End file.
